TRR Trust and Love
by cbeckham
Summary: This story spans over two days. The day before and the day of the wedding. Some of it is from Liam's perspective but it all comes together at the end. It's a bit long but I hope you enjoy it! Pixleberry owns all characters.


Trust definition - A firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability or strength of someone or something.

That is not a word most of us think about in our daily lives but to one, it is particularly important. To him, it is the very foundation of life… his.

For Liam, trust was not absolute. It was more of a principle by which he used to decipher the intentions and motives of those around him. And unbeknownst to him at the time, would later prove to be his salvation. Being born and raised a prince, he was exposed to many underhanded, corrupt and downright malicious people. He learned at an early age that life as a royal was challenging at best, especially when choosing friends. He was introduced to many noble children as a youngster and it was expected they would be included in his circle, but to Liam, they were all just as pretentious and insecure as the adults who were raising them.

 **The Wedding Day**

At the palace -

Liam sits at his desk reading the morning newspaper with coffee in hand. This was not his usual routine since being crowned the king, but _this_ was not a typical morning by any means. His thoughts drift back to a time in life that helped in shaping his future…

He was particularly close to his brother, but they certainly had their fair share of conflicts too. There was often tension between them, especially when Leo's boisterous personality was at a specific peak. But Liam learned to overcome his own submission against this overactive display of brotherhood, by way of retaliation. Many times, they would be marched into the private quarters of some courtly function they were forced to attend and then reprimanded for their improper behavior. After the scolding, they would scurry back into the crowd as if they'd never left. There was never any real discipline delivered… Not that Liam needed much to begin with.

Almost a year ago to the day, Liam learned that he would be next in line for the title of king, when the time came. "Little brother, I finally know what I want in life and it does not include being a Crown Prince or anything associated with it." "What are you saying exactly?" "The crown is yours Liam. I am officially announcing my abdication at breakfast in the morning." Liam's expression turns to shock as he tries to absorb the magnitude of Leo's words. Liam never really placed much faith in his status as royalty, but at least with Leo being the Crown Prince, he'd never have to worry about fulfilling familial expectations of becoming the king… but now things were different. "What made you decide to denounce the throne?" Leo smiles, "For the first time in my life, I know what is most important… I fell in love Liam… I've always known I wasn't suited for this lifestyle, but meeting Katy was the deciding factor for me and I plan to ask for her hand in marriage as soon as this is final." "Do you know that she'll say yes?" "That's the beauty of it little brother, I don't. But it's a risk I'm willing to take because life itself has no guarantees and sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and trust your own instincts." Liam considers these words for a moment, happy that Leo has found his true love but at the same time, torn by fear and the weight of _his_ own impending future. Leo watches Liam's expressions and sees the conflicts working in his mind. "It's only befitting that you should take my place as the Crown Prince. I know it's a lot to drop on you all at once, but I know in my heart that you were always the most suited for the role. I would have been a terrible king, trust me." "But I'm not sure this is what I want… I certainly never expected it to be an option… Of course, I'm happy that you found someone to share your life with, but there are so many things I have to consider now." "I know it won't be easy… but for what it's worth, I'll stand behind you no matter what decision you make. That, you can count on." Leo claps Liam on the shoulder with brotherly affection as they say their goodbyes. Liam stays behind to try and put things in perspective and grasp the significance of his uncertain future. He walks around the square for hours, touching the old stone walls, his eyes filter through every detail in the city and finally he stops in front of a clock that sits high atop a tower…

As Liam takes another sip of coffee he reads the last excerpt from the front-page article about the 'Royal Wedding of His Majesty, King Liam and the beloved Duchess Catherine Beckham of Valtoria'. This time tomorrow he will be on his honeymoon, waking up to the love of his life for the first time as a married couple. Seeing her sleepy smile as he cuddles her in his arms… the tousled hair falling around her face… framing her natural beauty like a silhouette… He can't help but smile, wondering what is going through her mind at this very moment.

As your maid of honor, Hana had arranged a sleepover for all the ladies at Valtoria the night before. In keeping with tradition, she felt it best that you be away from the palace after the rehearsal dinner in case there was an accidental meeting of the bride and groom the next day… or a _not so_ accidental one either…

Liam still sits in his office awaiting the flurry of activity to begin when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Drake pokes his head in and looks around to make sure Liam is alone. "Hey, you got a minute?" "For my oldest and dearest friend, always. Come in." Liam gets up from his chair and walks around to the front of the desk sitting partially on the corner. "What's on your mind Drake?" "Well, I know you've got a lot on your plate today with the wedding and all, but I wondered if you could spare a minute and have a drink? For old times' sake?" "It's a little early for whiskey, but I won't object if you do." "I figured you'd say that, so I brought a fresh pot of coffee." "Good choice." He goes out the door and into the hallway retrieving a pot and two cups, sitting them on the desk. Drake pours the coffee, handing one cup to Liam and picks up the other and sits in the chair in front of the desk. "Thank you." "Yeah, I know how you like coffee in the morning and I've kinda developed a taste for it myself. It helps with a hangover." "So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" "Well, I've been meaning to give you a wedding gift, but with the tour and all, it just never seemed like the best time." "That's not necessary Drake. Your friendship is gift enough." "Yeah but I think you'll really like it." "I'm sure I will. What is it?" "Hold your horses, I gotta lead into it. It's kind of a funny story actually." Liam's expression becomes quizzical, but he patiently waits for Drake to continue. "When we were in New York this last time, Beckham tried to help me find you the perfect gift. Hell, I was in furniture stores, pet stores, hardware stores… none of which she approved of by the way." Liam chuckles. "I started to think it was a lost cause and we finally took a beat and sat down on a bench outside a bunch of shops. I was getting pretty frustrated over a lost afternoon and still no gift, but out of nowhere an object was reflecting in one of the store windows and caught my eye." "So, what gift were you hoping to find in a furniture store?" "Never mind that." "Heh. I bet it was one of those reclining chairs… or maybe a table with a secret compartment." "Ha, ha, very funny. It doesn't matter anyway because it's not the gift I ended up with." "So, what _did_ you end up with?" "I got this." Drake reaches in his pocket and pulls out the antique compass and hands it proudly to Liam. He takes it and looks at it carefully and then opens the dial. "Drake this is a wonderful gift, but I have to ask, what can I use it for?" "Well, since you're king and all, your life will be going in a lot of different directions and with everything your dad did to you and Beckham, I thought it might serve as a reminder to never lose your way like he did." "Drake… I don't know what to say… it's a wonderful sentiment, and a perfect gift." "Yeah, well I thought you might like it and I figured you'd get your share of useless stuff, so I wanted to give you a gift that meant something." "It does. I really do appreciate this Drake, more than you know." "Well, you are my best friend after all." "I know you don't do the whole hugging thing, but would you settle for a handshake instead?" Liam reaches out his hand to Drake. "Yeah, nothin' unmanly about a good old hand shake." Drake shakes Liam's hand as Liam turns back to look at the compass. Maxwell walks by the door and stops when he sees Liam and Drake. "Hey guys. Bertrand is looking for you Liam and he said it was important." Liam sighs. " _Everything_ is important with Bertrand." Maxwell laughs. "Yeah, I know. I remember one time when we went to a concert and…" Liam interrupts Maxwell midsentence. "Ahem… Maxwell, I don't mean to cut this short, but I should probably go see what he wants." "Oh, right. He's in the boutique." Liam excuses himself looking back at Drake with an impish grin. Before Maxwell can start his story again Drake heads toward the door. "Uh…I've gotta see a man about a horse. Later Maxwell." "But I didn't get to finish my story…" Drake says nothing and exits the office as Maxwell calls out to him. "Hey wait. The stables are that way…"

 **The Day Before**

At the palace -

After the rehearsal, everyone heads back to the palace. A line forms to enter the elaborately decorated ballroom where dinner is going to be served. Normally there are not so many invited to a dinner following a wedding rehearsal, but this was no ordinary wedding. You and Liam stand near the back and he takes your hand leaning over to whisper in your ear. " _Would you sneak away with me? From the looks of things, it will be at least an hour before we'd be missed."_ " _You read my mind._ " You both smile as a twinge of heat passes between you. Once the coast is clear, Liam takes your hand and guides you down a hallway and to another set of stairs that leads to the second floor. He stops long enough to plant a passionate kiss on your lips, leaving you breathless. "Wow… I hope there's more where that came from." "Much more my love…"

Upon reaching an empty bedroom Liam ushers you in and closes the door, locking it and then reaches for you. He pulls you close, your lips crashing together, and the clothes start dropping around the room as you inch your way to the bed. You lay down and he follows, bathing you with wet, hot kisses down your neck and lower. His mouth grazing your nipple as he takes it in gently sucking and then draws sensual circles with his tongue, caressing the curve with his hand. " _Oh Liam…_ " Your hands in his hair as he continues to lavish your breasts with his lips and his hand. " _Mmmm_ … _you are so beautiful_ …" Your hands move from his hair to his arms and then to his back, digging your nails in from the intense yearning welling up inside you. He kisses slowly back up to the curve of your neck and then finds your lips again...his hand exploring down your body and dips in between your inner thighs. " _Catherine_ …" He moans feverishly as his hand reaches your wet folds, stroking ever so gently until your hips writhe in his hand. He looks into your eyes as his fingers slowly penetrate, causing a moan of undeniable pleasure. " _Liam…_ " You reach up with your hand against his cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into your touch kissing your hand. He looks at you, searching your soul and drawing you farther into his realm of passion. You close your eyes, sinking your head deeper into the pillow, your breaths become shallow. " _Mmmm_ … _Liam_." " _Catherine.._. _I need you…_ " You reach down, taking him in your hand… stroking his erection and he moans as you feel him harden even further as if he might burst at any moment. _"Catherine…"_ " _Like that?_ " " _Oh God… yes…_ " He kisses you deep and then his lips slide down your body… with your hand still grasping his length, he delves between your legs kissing and tasting every inch of you… you turn over with your legs on each side of his head, pulling his legs toward your upper body, he moves the rest of the way. While stroking, you begin kissing his tip and then slowly taking him in your mouth… you feel his hot breath quicken between your legs and he penetrates you with his tongue as his fingers caress your clit. You both move together as the intensity grows from each kiss and every touch… Liam moves around with your body between his legs and he is now towering over you. His muscular body glistening in the light and gazes into your eyes with a hunger. You reach for him pulling him into a kiss so passionate, powerful waves of energy flow to your swollen vortex of heat as he gently slides inside you… his body lifting you off the bed with each commanding thrust… you soon match his pace as he pushes deeper, harder… he slows the pace for a moment when he feels the intense vibrations from deep inside you. " _Oh Liam_!" Immersed in the force of emotion between you, he picks up the tempo kissing you deep and hard and with clenched teeth his resistance gives way to release. " _Oh Catherine…_ "

With both of you sweating and breathless, you lay in each other's arms until the trembling subsides. "I…love you…Liam." "I love… you too…Catherine."

When he finally catches his breath, Liam rolls over on his back pulling you close. With your leg draped over his, you lay your head on his chest. Content and satisfied you sigh. "I can't wait to marry you Liam." He kisses into your hair. "I feel the same way. I've ever been more excited over a royal event as I am about our wedding." "I'm glad we had this time together. After dinner tonight, Hana is kidnapping me, and I won't see you again until the wedding tomorrow." "Even though it's only one night, it will feel like an eternity." You both lay in silence, fulfilled by the warmth of your bodies against each other.

"Do you think anyone's missed us yet?" "Perhaps, but at this point I doubt anyone cares." "I'm glad we had this time together, but we should get back to our guests." Liam sighs. "You're right as always, but I wouldn't have missed this time with you for anything." Reluctantly he gets out of bed and holds his hand out for you. Upon reaching the bathroom, you both get cleaned up and then gather your scattered clothes and get dressed. You both return to the dinner, blending back into the crowd…

After the meal has concluded, you and Liam stand at the exit to thank the well-wishers for coming and give them a few moments with their king and future queen. Once the last guest has been properly acknowledged and the doors to the palace have closed, you both breathe a sigh of relief. "It's good to know that so many people will be attending our wedding, but I'm exhausted." "Tell me about it. Entertaining a few hundred nobles at once can certainly take its toll." "I have a few more things to pack before Hana takes me away... would you keep me company while I finish?" "I'd be happy to." He flings his arm around your shoulders as you wrap yours around his waist, walking slowly up the stairs and into your bedroom. Liam has a perplexed look on his face that you can't help but notice. "Something on your mind?" "Catherine, talking about entertainment has got me thinking." "What about?" "About this sleepover tonight with the girls… will there be any… entertainment at this little soiree?" "I don't think so but why would you ask that?" "I'm just making sure that I will have no competition vying for my soon to be wife's affections." "It's not a bachelorette party Liam. As a matter of fact, we're going to watch a movie and I'll be going to bed right after." "I suppose it was a ridiculous question… but it never hurts to be sure." You smile and pull him in for a kiss. "Why would I ever look at anyone else when I've got the most handsome and loving man standing right here in front of me? You have nothing to worry about." He smiles and pulls you closer. "That's good to know. And I'll take the flattery." You lean in and whisper in his ear. " _You'll get more than just flattery come this time tomorrow night_." " _Mmmm…_ if you keep talking like that I might have to kidnap you myself." "Oh? And what are you going to do to keep me from escaping?" He places his hand on your cheek and looks lovingly into your eyes. "I'm hoping after a night with me, you wouldn't want to." "I'm not going anywhere Liam." "Good." He presses his lips to yours and you melt into the embrace. "I might sneak away during the movie and call you if that's okay." Liam smiles. "I'd like that." "Okay, it's settled then. I guess I should finish packing. Will you open that bag?" "Of course." You smile at him and trot off to the bathroom as Hana steps in.

"Hi Liam. Is Catherine ready?" "Yes… she is finishing up now." You come out with both hands full and place the items in the bag and then close it. "Hey Hana." "Are you ready to go?" "Yes, I think so." Hana looks down at your suitcases sitting on the floor. "Do you need some help with those?" Liam turns to you. "I'll take them down for you." "Oh, okay." "Then if you're ready everyone is waiting." You reach for the bags on your bed and Liam turns to Hana. "Hana would you give us a moment?" "Oh, of course." She turns around to leave and then stops. "Oh! I forgot to mention that Olivia has decided to join us tonight. And… she's a bit agitated already." "That's no surprise. Tell her I lost an earring or something." "That might work." She smiles, and waves then leaves the room. Liam takes you in his arms once again as you wrap yours around his neck. He leans in and kisses you passionately and pulls back looking deep into your eyes. "I can't wait to marry you Catherine Beckham." "That's exactly what I was thinking." He kisses you again and then sighs. "I suppose we should get you downstairs." "Right. We don't want Olivia having a meltdown." Liam smiles and reluctantly releases you and then reaches for your bags, looking around the room. "Catherine, where is your wedding dress? I don't see it anywhere." "Oh, Hana had it delivered to Valtoria this afternoon. She wanted to keep it under 'wraps' until the big day tomorrow." "Oh, that's good. You are going to be beautiful." "Aww… you are so sweet. I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing." "I suppose we're both in for a surprise." After loading your bags, he walks around the vehicle and opens the door for you. "Good evening ladies." Everyone says hello and then you turn back to him, kissing him one last time. He smiles tenderly as you step into the vehicle and Liam closes the door. You roll down the window, leaning out and waving as you watch his silhouette become smaller and smaller until finally he is out of sight. "What took you so long? And what's with the love-sick school girl act? You'll have him forever after tomorrow." "Well Olivia, if you must know… I'm going to miss him." "Well I hope in the future you'll be able to restrain yourself from such ridiculous behavior. It's embarrassing." "Leaving like this reminded me of that night at the Coronation." Hana chimes in. "That was a bad night for all of us but think about at all the good things that's happened since then. I mean look at all of us, we're finally friends." "Must you always find the good in every situation? Honestly, it's exhausting." "It's just who I am Olivia." "Don't you ever find it degrading to be so polite all the time?" "Olivia, being aggressive works for you but I'm just not like that. I accept that sometimes you're overbearing and outspoken, but not everyone can pull it off as well as you do." Olivia continues as if she didn't hear the sarcasm nor the giggling between Kiara and Penelope at the frankness of Hana's words. "Those are traits well served by a Nevrakis and I'm not ready to just forget my lineage, but… I suppose the nice act does have its advantages."

At Valtoria -

When you arrive at Valtoria, a few staff are waiting to take the bags to your respective rooms. Kiara is the first one out of the vehicle, followed by Penelope and her poodles. "Magnifique Catherine." "Thank you, Kiara." Penelope looks around at the massive estate in awe. "Catherine, this place is so nice. Merly and Mora will have so much fun. Didn't you bring Chance?" "No, Maxwell insisted on keeping him tonight." "Oh, that's too bad. Merly and Mora was looking forward to seeing him." Penelope bends down to pat Merlin and Morgana with a sad expression. "I'm sorry you two, but Chance won't be joining us tonight." They look at her inquisitively but is soon forgotten when she stands up leading them to the grass. Olivia steps out of the car and looks around the estate with a less than enthusiastic expression. "I suppose these accommodations are sufficient, but Lythikos would have been a much better choice in my opinion." You respond. "I'm glad you agreed to join us Olivia. I hope it won't be too hard for you to spend a night under such paltry conditions." "I'll certainly try, but I'm not making any promises." Hana is already at the front door and motions for you all to join her. Once inside, she leads everyone up to their respective rooms to get settled in.

Before long you and your friends are seated around a big screen and waiting for the movie to begin. "I personally loathe romantic comedies. Can't we watch something a bit more realistic?" Hana pours everyone a glass of wine and passes around the hors d' oeuvres. "Romance _is_ real Olivia, but I guess it's not for everyone." "Hmph, I'm not buying into the whole romantic, lovey dovey crap. If you ask me, marriage is more like a symbol. It represents a purpose." "Mon ami, marriage is about sharing, no?" "Yeah, like sharing trivial nonsense." Hana chimes in. "Olivia, when you find someone whose happiness means more to you than your own, you'll understand." Olivia sips her wine and nervously adjusts herself in the chair. "I'm just saying that there is more to a marriage than just a simple fairytale description." You reach for an hors d' oeuvres. "Of course it's more than that. Marriage is a representation of unity between two people who share common interests and where love is the foundation. What Liam and I share is beyond fairytale status. We don't always agree, but we respect each other's opinions and beliefs and I think that in itself is the perfect formula for a successful partnership." Penelope speaks up. "I agree with Catherine. Love is the foundation of any relationship, whether a marriage or a courtship." Olivia snips, "We've all seen how you moon over Kiara's brother. I guess that makes you an expert on this subject." Penelope smiles sheepishly. "No. I'm no expert, but I think I can relate to what Catherine is saying." "This whole conversation is _relatively_ boring. Can we just watch this ridiculous movie, so I can get some beauty sleep?" Hana grabs the remote, pressing the button and the movie begins…

Halfway through it you excuse yourself. "Should I pause it until you get back?" "No Hana, I won't be long." Olivia smirks. "Tell Liam we said hello." You look at her not really surprised by such a candid remark. "Well, I did promise to call, and I don't want to keep him up too late." "Don't let _us_ keep you then." Olivia says sarcastically. You say nothing and keep walking up the stairs. When she thinks you're out of ear shot, she comments to the others, "Can't those two be apart for even one night? Honestly, it's as nauseating as this movie... pass me the wine!"

You walk into your room, grabbing the phone and lay down propping up on a few pillows. You dial the number and Liam answers immediately. "Hello my angel. I've been waiting for your call." "Hey sweetheart. I miss you." "I miss you too… How is everything going over there?" "Oh just hanging out watching a movie but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about us." "Okay my love… Are you nervous about tomorrow?" "Not at all. I'm more impatient than anything else." "I know exactly what you mean. The anticipation is almost more than I can bear." "This is your last night as a single man… any doubts I should know about?" "Catherine… there has never been any doubt about my love for you and starting tomorrow I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much… What about you though? Do you have any concerns you'd like to share?" "Not even one. There is no one that could ever make me as happy as you do." "Your happiness means everything to me Catherine… I hope you know that."

There is a slight pause in the conversation as tears of joy begin to well up in your eyes.

"I do but… we should talk about something less emotional. I'm already weepy… I can only imagine the tears when I see you standing at the alter tomorrow…" "Catherine... I'm not certain that I'll be able to contain my joy when I finally see you walking down the aisle." "I guess we'll both be a mess then… maybe we should just elope and forget all this pageantry." Liam laughs heartily as you laugh in return. "Your laughter is just one of the things I love about you Liam…" "Catherine… there are so many things I love about you… it's impossible to think of just one." "Just give me the highlights then…" Liam chuckles and then pauses in thought... "Well, what comes to mind at this moment is..." His words come softer and more intense. "…I love how you smile right before our lips meet, and the way your eyes sparkle when we touch… I especially love how it feels when I hold you in my arms…" "Oh Liam, I wish you were here right now…" "So do I Catherine… _so do I_."

You each feel the strain of this brief separation but knowing it is only for tonight, Liam sighs in resolve.

"It's only for tonight, but it's definitely going to be a long one to say the least." "I know. All I can think about is you, and I still have a movie to finish watching." "You should probably get back to the others then…I don't want to keep you any longer." "Yeah, I guess you're right but I'm glad I could hear your voice and say good night at least." "Until tomorrow, My Queen. And I know you are going to be the most beautiful bride Cordonia has ever seen." "I'm glad you think so. Good night Liam." "Good night my love."

You hang up heavy hearted and slowly head back downstairs only to find everyone else has gone to bed except Hana. She is cleaning up when you walk in. "Where is everyone? Is the movie over?" "Yeah, it ended a few minutes ago." "Here, let me help you." When the glasses and dishes have all been cleared away you both plop down on the couch and Hana turns to you. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" "I'm more than excited… I'm finally going to be married to the love of my life." "It's hard not to see how much in love you two are. And it's going to be a beautiful wedding, I just know it." "Thanks' to you! What would I have done without my best friend?" "I'm happy to be a part of it. After all, you're my best friend too." "I don't mean just the wedding… You've been there through everything, even when things were tough and for that I am thankful." "Aww Catherine, that really means a lot. But truth be told, I think you would have been just fine without me." "Well, I'm glad we'll never know for sure." You both sit in silence for a moment when inspiration suddenly strikes you. "Hey Hana?" "Yes?" "Why don't we do the pillow fort thing like we did back in Shanghai?" Hana thinks for a moment and a smile comes across her face. "Well, we won't have any movies to watch but we can still talk and paint each other's nails… I say we do it." "Good. Come on." You both head upstairs giddy with laughter and into your room. After several hours of talking, laughing and nail polishing, you both fall fast asleep.

 **The Wedding Day**

At Valtoria -

The next morning, you are awakened by a knock on the door. It's Penelope and Kiara. "Catherine, breakfast is being served and everyone's waiting." "Oh! What time is it? Did I oversleep?" "Pas vraiment. It's only seven, but we do have a surprise downstairs." You stretch and yawn and request a few minutes to get dressed as they walk away happily down the hallway. You look over only to see that Hana has already left. ("I wonder what they're up to?") You hurriedly change clothes and head downstairs. When you reach the bottom of the stairs Hana is waiting with a smile. "We have a little surprise for you Catherine… right this way." She leads you to the sitting room where the other girls are sitting in a circle of chairs and Olivia smiles. "You take forever sometimes." You smile and look around at everyone curiously. "What is all this?" Hana beams as she leads you to one of the empty chairs and then sits in the one beside you. "It was impossible to give you a wedding shower with the tour and all… but before the chaos begins, we wanted to give you our gifts." "Well in that case, I suppose I should give you yours as well." You get up and walk to a tall chest pulling out several small bags and then pass them out to each one of your friends. "I wanted to give you a token to symbolize our friendship, but most of all to thank you for your dedication and sacrifice. Each of you have played an important part in uniting Cordonia and as your future queen we may not have moments like this often, but I want you to always remember the bond we share." They each open their gift and gasp joyously. A gold necklace, with individual charms symbolic of your friendship to each of them and one larger than the rest which is the Cordonian crest. Hana is the first to speak. "This is a perfect gift Catherine and I will cherish it and our friendship always." "Mon ami, this is très chic, no." Penelope tries to fight back tears. "Catherine… this is so beautiful… and thoughtful." Olivia sits looking at the charms on her necklace. "I certainly wasn't expecting such a lovely gift from you Catherine, but I suppose there's still hope for you yet." "I'll take that as a compliment." "Well it was meant to be." After admiring each other's necklaces, Hana indicates it's time for you to open yours. "We didn't think you'd be needing traditional gifts, so we focused on something else… lingerie!"

At the palace -

Liam is standing in the boutique being fitted one last time before leaving the palace. Bertrand and the seamstress are discussing a decoration be added to his military uniform. "His Majesty has requested this last embellishment so how soon can we expect it to be completed?" The seamstress thinks a moment and then replies. "I'll have it ready by noon." "Very good. We'll have ample time for another fitting before departing to the church." Liam looks at Bertrand. "I'll change and come back later then." "Very well Your Majesty." Liam goes into one of the changing rooms and once dressed he comes out handing the uniform to Bertrand who bows and then gives it to the seamstress. "I'll see you two at noon." Liam says as he walks out of the boutique. As he walks down the hall Bastien meets him from the other direction and bows. "Your Majesty." "Good morning Bastien. Were you looking for me?" "Yes. Your presence has been requested in the dining room." "Thank you Bastien."

At Valtoria -

After the lingerie 'party', you and the other's head to the dining room for breakfast. With the conversation being about their favorite and which you should choose for the honeymoon, Olivia doesn't utter a word. You interrupt not really wanting to continue the topic anyway. "Since you guys brought up the subject, I thought I would mention that Liam and I won't be leaving for the honeymoon until tomorrow and we'll be staying at the palace tonight." Hana responds. "I completely forgot about that. We'll make sure no one disturbs you two tonight Catherine." "Well after this wedding, I'll be heading back to Lythikos, so _I_ certainly won't be guarding the door." You look at Olivia and notice a twinge of pain across her usually tough persona... "Olivia, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have you help me decide on something while I'm getting ready." Olivia rolls her eyes and snips. "Like what? Which color lipstick goes with Liam's eyes?" You ignore her sarcasm. "No. I can't decide on which hairstyle would work with the veil and you have such good taste, so I was hoping you might have a suggestion." Olivia carefully considers your request and her expression softens somewhat. "Well, it's only fitting that you would ask for my advice. After all, I _am_ the only one here with any sense of style...And I certainly can't let you make Liam look bad… I suppose I might have a few suggestions." "Good." Everyone finishes breakfast and goes upstairs to get packed and ready for the trip to the church.

At the palace -

Things are busy at the palace. Liam has been fitted for the final time after a last-minute addition to his military uniform. After that it's time to head to the church where Liam and his groomsmen will get ready and the Archbishop will visit for the official blessing before the wedding ceremony starts. Maxwell, Drake and Bertrand rush to the awaiting limo which will follow behind the motorcade. On their way to The Archbasilica of St. Martin, the streets are lined with the official Cordonian flag and banners signifying that a wedding is about to take place. And people have already started gathering to watch the traditional procession back to the palace immediately following the nuptials. They wave frantically as the motorcade goes by. Crews are setting up with their camera's and security is circulating throughout the town _and_ at the church. Once arriving, Liam is ushered inside and into a holding room, along with the others, to get ready for the wedding of the century. Maxwell is the first to speak. "Man did you guys see all those people lined up on our way over?" Bertrand responds. "This is considered to be one of the most widely anticipated events in the history of Cordonia. I'm not the least bit surprised by the display of public participation." "Yeah, it's kind of scary." Bertrand senses that the king needs a peaceful moment. "Maxwell, I need your help with a few last-minute details." Bertrand walks toward the door. "You want my help?" "Well you can at least watch and learn. Come along." Maxwell follows Bertrand, leaving Drake and Liam alone. Drake walks over beside Liam and looks out the window where Liam stands deep in thought. "Hey, how are you holding up?" "Better than expected actually." "Yeah. Well, I know it's been tough getting here, but this is what you've been waiting for." "Yes. It almost seems too good to be true." "What does that mean?" "I just hope I can live up to Catherine's expectations Drake… her happiness means more to me than anything else." "Well I've seen how Beckham looks at you and I don't think you have anything to worry about. Hell, I wish I had someone that loved me _half_ as much as she loves you." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you really have to ask? Anyone that's seen you two knows you belong together. She wouldn't have come all this way and went through the hell this court dished on her if she wasn't." Liam smiles and then pats Drake on the shoulder. "Thank you, Drake." "For what?" "For keeping me grounded and for always having my back." "Hey, you've always been there for me and I don't forget that easy." "I know, and I appreciate it." Suddenly, the door swings open and Maxwell rushes in breathless. "Catherine's here! I don't know what she did, but _man_ she looks gorgeous! You're a lucky man Liam." Liam smiles. "I already knew that Maxwell." "Then it's show time, let's do this!" Drake looks over at Maxwell curiously. "What's that on your face?" "What?" Drake points at his cheek. "Oh!" Maxwell rubs at the spot Drake pointed. "I bet she did that on purpose…"

At Valtoria –

While sitting in your room thinking about the wedding, you are startled by a sudden knock on the door. You open it to find Olivia on the other side. "Hey Olivia." She walks in smiling. "So, I've been thinking about what we can possible do with that unkempt hair of yours and I can't decide until I see the veil. Where is it?" You walk over to the bureau and open the box sitting on top. Olivia looks in and examines it carefully, then takes it out for a closer inspection. "Hmm… it's not as exquisite as I had imagined but I think it fits you perfectly." "Olivia, can we just cut the sarcasm? It's just you and me in this room right now and you don't have to keep up the façade in front of me." "What do you mean façade?" "I know you're not as vicious and cruel as you want everyone to believe. And deep down there is a kinder and gentler version of yourself… why do you continue to hide it?" "Uh…what? I'm not _hiding_ anything. What you see is what you get. And besides, I am a Nevrakis… it's expected." "You know, with the stigma you claim is attached to your lineage, why would you want to hold onto the negative aspects of it? Only you have the power to change those expectations of what being a Nevrakis means. You're not being true to yourself…" Olivia's expression begins to soften as she carefully considers your words and suddenly she bursts into tears. "Why do you even care? It's not like you'd get some medal for piecing together my wretched life… I know I'm a terrible person… and even if I wanted to change, it's not that easy for me. I have a reputation to…" You reach and pull her into a comforting hug where she tenses at first and then softens into the embrace. "Olivia, you're not a terrible person. I think you are just misunderstood. If people could see what I do, they'd know what a warm and generous person you are." Olivia backs up and looks at you questioningly. "How would you know all that?" "I guess you could call it a gift, but I'm good at reading people. And pretty accurate most of the time." "Well… I suppose you're not completely wrong about me, but I just don't know how to be any different. I don't know how to be a… friend I guess." "Well, you're doing a pretty good job right now. I mean you did agree to come help me with my hair and only a friend would be so generous." She looks at you with an arched brow and the hint of a smile. "So, this was all a ploy to have me bear my soul… so I'd be in your little circle?" You smile. "Well… maybe. But it worked didn't it?" Olivia looks down, toying with her fingernails and then looks back up to you. "I guess that's still up for debate but…" Olivia grabs a tissue and dries her eyes and then gestures for you to sit at the vanity. She takes a brush in hand... "I have an idea about how we can do your hair that will simply look marvelous with that exquisite veil. You are going to be the most beautiful bride Cordonia has ever seen." You smile and sit down as Olivia begins…

After your hair is done and everyone has praised Olivia for how beautiful it looks, it's time for makeup and then off to the church. Upon arrival you see Maxwell in the hall before you step into the holding room and he comes running up to you. "Catherine! Wow!" "I take it you like?" "You could say that… damn you look good!" You laugh. "Do you think Liam will approve?" "He won't be able to take his eyes off you. Hell, I can't take _mine_ off you…" "Well you'll have to because I need to get out of this hallway in case Liam happens to come out here. And besides I have to finish getting ready. You know, the dress?" "Oh yeah… right. Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding then." You reach up and kiss him on the cheek, smiling mischievously and then head into the room where the others are waiting to help you get dressed. Maxwell scurries down the hall and into the men's holding room.

At the church –

Once the blessing has been completed, the men exit leaving Liam alone. He stands by the window again but this time with calm and peaceful thoughts about the woman he will soon marry. He has never been as happy as he is in this moment and he smiles knowing that in a matter of moments, he'll be standing beside the woman of his dreams vowing his love to her for an eternity. " _Catherine, My love… Since I was old enough to understand my purpose in life, I had only dreamed about the kind of woman I could spend the rest of my life with. I had many ideas about her… She would be kind, generous and inspirational… She would be courageous, determined and strong willed… She would be cheerful and sincere, keeping true to herself and her beliefs regardless of the expectations placed before her… And most of all, she would never allow anything to alter her character. From the moment we first met, there was no doubt that you were this woman…the one I had dreamed of. Your presence has brought so much to my life and I only hope that I can give you half of what you have given me. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and joy. From this day and until my last breath, I will comfort and protect you, hold you close in my heart, embrace you above all others and remain faithful to you… Beyond all these things, I give you my everlasting love… in sickness and in health. With everything that I am, I give myself to you for an eternity."_

Bertrand knocks and then opens the door to tell Liam it's time. "I'm ready." Liam follows Bertrand through the hallway and into the basilica where a live orchestra sits in the nave. The musical sounds reverberating off the walls lending a pleasant atmosphere. Liam steps in and walks to the alter where his groomsmen are already waiting. He stands with his arms in front and his hands clasped together, quietly waiting with anticipation to see his bride.

After the traditional blessing, it's almost time for everyone to take their places. Once you have put on your dress and all the adjustments are made, the ladies leave you for a moment of solitude before the ceremony begins. The veil pulled over your face creating silhouettes of light as you stand by the window… you reflect about your life and where you are at this moment… but mostly you think about Liam and how much you love him and the happy life you're about to begin with the man of your dreams.

You take a moment to rehearse your vows. " _Liam, I never really understood what love at first sight meant, but when our eyes met, it became so clear to me... You were the one I had been searching for, the one I believed only existed in my dreams. When you came into my life I realized that what I always thought was happiness was nothing more than a delusion. Nothing compares to the joy that loving you has brought me. You give me hope and peace, joy and laughter, but most of all you give me love… A love so pure and true. You are a part of everything I think, do and feel. With you I know anything is possible. You are and always will be the love of my life…. My soul mate. Today I give myself to you with every ounce of my being. I will love you without reservation, cherish you and hold you with the highest regard... I will support you and comfort you through life's joys and sorrows. I will encourage and inspire you… be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by you in sickness and in health. All these things I promise to you for as long as we both live and breathe. I love you now and I will love you forever."_

You can already hear the music playing and your heart is beating wildly. Hana steps in the room. "It's time Catherine. Are you ready?" "Yes. I'm ready Hana." You smile as Hana grabs the train of the dress and you walk assuredly down the hall and to the right, stopping in front of the closed double doors. Bertrand is there to walk you down the aisle and the children stand with baskets of rose petals to drop ahead of you during the procession. "How are you feeling my dear?" "Happy… more than I ever thought possible Bertrand. And thank you for everything." "There is no need to thank me. You are a Beaumont after all… and you look positively radiant." You smile as he takes your hand.

Soon the double doors open and the journey down the aisle begins. "Just keep your chin up and smile." You lift your head and take a deep breath. "I can do that." As the procession slowly moves forward, you see Liam standing at the alter and your heart skips a beat. " _Oh God!_ " Bertrand continues to smile but whispers… " _Breathe my dear, just breathe_." You can feel the tears stinging your eyes but manage to compose yourself when you see the smile on Liam's face. It is warm and loving… it's as if there is no one else in the room but the two of you…

Liam turns facing the doors when they open, he gasps as he sees you walking slowly to him. His heart pounding in his chest, and he smiles as tears come to his eyes. He takes a deep breath trying to remain poised…to him, your beauty is undeniable, even under the veil. He sees only you as everyone else seems to fade away…


End file.
